


The Interview

by PeachyVulpixie



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Kal is mentioned, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, male ejaculation, they make a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyVulpixie/pseuds/PeachyVulpixie
Summary: Kyra gets to interview her favorite actor Henry Cavill and with certain questions, things get a little steamy.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 58





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, this got away from me.

"Excuse me!" Kyra called out to the man that passed her.

He turned his head looking inquisitively at her awaiting her reasoning for stopping him. Her breath hitched in her throat as the confirmation of his identity struck her. It was him, it was actually him. Henry Cavill. She has fantasized about this moment so many times before but with no real hope of it ever happening.

She took a couple of steps towards him reaching her hand out to shake his.

"Hi, I'm Kyra. I'm a-a big fan." She spoke as if she were entranced as if she were guided by some invisible force to be bolder than she ever truly would be.

He smiled and took her hand in his. She marveled at the size of it, how it dwarfed her own. The warmth that radiates from his hand flows through her body calming her like a comforting hug from an old friend. It felt soft as one would expect someone in his profession to be yet it was rough as you would expect a man's hands to be. Yes, they were soft but they were powerful.

"Nice to meet you, Kyra." 

His voice was like heaven on her ears. His warm baritone reverberated through her body sending shivers down her spine. His husky timbre caressed parts of her body that she didn’t even know sound could touch. Each syllable of her name danced off of his tongue enveloping her heart as if being embraced by an attentive lover.

“Nice to meet you as well,” she remarked dreamily, taking in his massive form. She had to crane her neck just to be able to view his face fully. “Sorry, I’m probably wasting your time, um, can I take a picture with you?” He chuckled in response.

“Absolutely,” he agreed, watching as she pulled out her phone and moved in close to him.

He placed his hand around her waist and leaned down positioning his face close to hers. She instinctively inhaled his scent. He smelled distinctly masculine, of suede, and cedar along with floral notes of Jasmine and Lavender. It was a scent she felt she could drown herself in if given the chance.

She positions the camera to encompass both of their faces but because of her nerves, her hand is visibly shaking. She steadies her breath before snapping the photo in an attempt to get a clear shot.

“Do you like that one?” he asked her, noticing her hand shaking, his arm still around her waist. 

“I’m sorry?” His question confused her a little.

“You are shaking quite a bit there. Would you like to take another?” She looked back at the picture that she had just taken and noticed that it was quite a bit blurry.

“If you don’t mind.” She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and touching the tips of her index fingers together. She tried to portray the most innocent look she could muster to which he smiled widely.

“Of course.” She got an idea as they got back into position.

“Can I make a bold request? Feel free to say no of course,” He cocked his head silently urging her to continue. “Could I...could I kiss your cheek? Again, feel free to say no,” She finished in a rush.

“Oh,” He looked a bit taken aback, as if not fully expecting that but not minding in the slightest. “No one has ever asked that before. Um, sure, why not.”

“Really? No one has ever asked to kiss you?” She asked incredulously.

“Oh no, they definitely asked to kiss me. Just not on the cheek.” They chuckled in unison at the hidden meaning behind his words.

Her heart began hammering in her chest even harder at his consent. She was not expecting him to actually say yes. She moved in close to him again throwing her arm around his neck as he squatted back down to have his face nearer to hers.

She stretched out her arm making sure that they both were in the frame before turning her head to face him and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. His skin was covered in light stubble that tickled her lips. The warmth that radiated off of him and seeped into her lips was divine. It caused her to yearn to feel even more of him, to push even further, to test her luck but she refrained. She held that pose for a moment as she touched the screen and let the shutter of the camera click.

She removed her lips with a faint smack. He stood up from his squat keeping his hand lightly on her back.

“How’s that one?” he asked looking over her shoulder to see if it was acceptable.

“Looks good,” she replied smiling up at him showing him the photo. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome,” he responded as they separated but stayed standing closer to each other than two strangers would.

“So, are you here on holiday?” He queried no doubt as a comment about her accent.

“No, I actually moved here recently,” she explained with a smile. 

“Really? For work?”

“Yeah, but only because that’s the easiest kind of visa to get. I really just wanted to have a change of scenery, experience life around other people and other cultures.”

“Oh, nice. Do you have plans to stay here permanently or move on after a bit?”

“I’m not sure. It just depends on what happens while I’m here. Maybe I’ll meet someone that gives me a reason to stay. Maybe I’ll just really like living here and feel more at home than I did in America, who knows. I’m taking this all day by day and adapting to my situation as it comes.”

“That, that makes a lot of sense.” He sounded genuinely impressed, “Well, I wish you all the best and I hope you enjoy your time here.”

“Thank you. Um...I know this is asking a lot of you but may I make one last crazy request before you leave?”

“Fire away.”

“Can I interview you?” He cocked his brow again and she quickly prattled out an explanation. “Not to publish or anything! I’m a Vet Tech so I don’t work for any magazines or anything. It would just be for my personal knowledge. I just really love you as an actor and I just really wanted to pick your brain.”

She wrung her hands together, a sign of her rising anxiety at his silence.

"I'll gladly sign any NDAs you want."

He smirked as a chuckle flew from his lips. He looked her up and down considering her request. The longer he took to answer the more anxious she got.

Why hasn’t he said no already?

"Sure," he agreed. He smiled wider as her eyes doubled in size.

"Really?" she asked in shock.

"Why not? Let's do it."

"Wow. Okay. Great!" She was in awe that he agreed, "Well, um, I’m sure you have a pretty busy schedule so I could give you my number and you can call me, or text, and let me know whenever you're available."

"Sounds good." He pulled his phone out and handed it to her so she could put her number in.

"Here you go." She returned his phone not missing how his fingers skimmed across the back of her hand.

"Perfect," he said with a smile. "I'll call you later."

"Okay,” she swooned before turning and heading back towards her destination smiling widely and with a little skip in her step.

***

In the days that followed they exchanged messages and short phone calls trying to find a night when they were both free so that she could interview him. She made sure to make it known that she wanted to ask him some extremely personal questions so they would have to do it in a private setting so as to avoid being overheard.

They agreed to dinner at his place the only thing left to be determined was when.

About a week after their meeting she received a text message from Henry with only a date, time, and an address in it. It surprised her how close to her apartment his home was so she made sure to plan her outfit accordingly so that she could walk over.

When the day arrived for Kyra to meet up with Henry she was a complete bundle of nerves. It looked as if a hurricane had passed through her apartment with the sheer number of clothes she went through. She needed to find just the perfect outfit that said “I’m looking to fuck but I’m not expecting it.” because if she was honest with herself some of the questions she was going to ask would probably act as foreplay.

After running through many different outfits she decided to keep it simple by donning a pair of dark blue jeggings, a gray off-the-shoulder v neck crop top, and a pair of her favorite black heeled booties. She checked her appearance one last time before grabbing her jacket, heading out the door and down the street to Henry's place.

With the season change, it was getting darker much earlier. As she walked down the street she took in the beautiful scenery of the London twilight. She was so grateful for this experience and that she had the opportunity to move to this country. She knew in her heart that she had made the right decision even if her family didn’t want to agree.

Walking up the steps she took a deep breath to still her nerves before reaching out and rapping her knuckles against the door. About thirty seconds later, the door opened to reveal Henry’s beautiful smiling face and a large ball of black and white fluff trying to barrel his way through the door.

“Kyra,” he said with a smile. “It’s good to see you.” There was a slight breathlessness and a hint of unsureness in his voice. Was he nervous? He pulled on Kal's collar to allow space for her to enter.

“Hi, Henry.” She said stepping over the threshold. Henry pulled her into a gentle embrace before guiding her into the dining room.

***

The pair laughed in unison at a common experience about their dogs. The night was going well, it felt like. Her questions were pretty tame, only asking him basic things about his life and his dog that she hoped he hadn’t been asked before. She didn’t want to scare him away before she could get to the hard-pressing questions that she was longing to ask.

“So, just how personal can I get with these questions,” she asked as their laughter died down.

With their plates empty and pushed away and their wine glasses refilled, Henry looked into her eyes with a smirk on his face.

“How personal do you want to get?” She placed her glass down, crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned over on the table.

“Extremely.” He leaned back in his seat, smirk still present, and waved his hand signaling for her to ask away.

“Okay. Something to get more in your head to start. When you’re lying awake in bed at night, what’s running through your mind?” He contemplated for a while running his hand down the lower part of his face. 

"Hmm,” he contemplated “Usually, I'm reflecting on what happened that day and finding the good in each event. I've tried not to dwell too much on things I can't control. In my years I've learned it doesn't really help. It doesn’t do you any good."

"I wish I knew how to do that." She mumbled to herself. "Anyways! Ass or tits?"

Smirking he glanced down at her breasts that she was pushing up with her arms taking in the smooth golden bronze color and the black and purple Eye of Ra tattoo on her left breast. He then looked back up to her eyes, his smile growing wider.

"Both.” she sent him a flirty smile in response.

“Okay. So this next one is a two-parter. There is a fan theory surrounding your early work that it’s likely that you did porn. So, did you do porn, and if you did...can I see it?”

His smile faded as his brows shot upwards.

“Really?” he asked incredulously, “People think I did porn?”

“Kind of, yeah. I mean just by looking at your young, beautiful, naive face one can’t help but assume some older female producer found some way to convince you that you needed to do porn to make it in the business.”

“Huh.” he mused, seemingly deep in thought as he took another sip of his wine.

“So did you?” She asked with a cheeky smile watching as he placed his cup down and raised his hand to his mouth.

He leaned his chin on his thumb looking her deeply in the eye. Her smile began to fade the longer he stared without saying a word. She feared she went too far. That he wasn’t going to answer or that he was going to get upset and yell for her to leave. One could understand her complete surprise with what came out of his mouth next.

“Yes.”

“No shit?” It was as if the air was knocked out of her lungs. She expected him to say no. She expected him to scream how dare she ask him something like that. She didn’t expect him to confirm this insane theory.

"Yeah, actually," he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief at his admittance. 

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" She asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"No. Not in the slightest. I...did some pretty questionable things at the beginning of my career." He leaned back in his chair, "Could you blame me though? I was as you said 'young and naive'. I didn't know what to expect in this business nor what I needed to do to make it in this industry."

"Okay, you have to be fucking with me."

"Of course I'm fucking with you. I didn't do porn."

"Ah, come on man!" She whined as Henry started laughing.

"I'd like to think I have a bit more dignity than that." He pinched a small space of air between his forefinger and his thumb to emphasize his point. She stared at him for a moment unamused before the pair both burst into laughter.

"You really had me going there for a moment." She confessed taking another sip of her wine.

"I know. I've been told I can be very convincing. Some even say I should have been an actor."

She swatted in his direction sucking her teeth at him and rolling her eyes.

“Ha, ha. Very funny.” His chuckle filled the room causing her to smile in response.

“I thought it was.” He refilled his glass of wine and sipped on it while she contemplated the wording for her next question.

“Okay, Mr. Comedian. Next question.”

“I’m all ears.” She looked down at the table, her demeanor slightly changing to a more serious tone.

“Do you put your heart into sex or are you able to separate the physical from the emotional?” She looked up at him from underneath her lashes.

He could sense her slight reservation to the question that lies beneath her apparent seduction. It was as if she were searching for something, some validation or support to affix to her own experiences.

“It depends on the person, I suppose. I’ve obviously had my fair share of women and after a while, I had to learn that if you put too much emotion into someone that you don’t connect with or have no intention of seeing again you will always be heartbroken.”

“True,” she settled, absorbing his words. She looked back up at Henry’s face and smiled a mischievous grin. “When was the last time you had mind-blowing sex?”

He was taken a bit aback by the rapid change in her tone but smiled none-the-less.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Sure, all of the women I’ve slept with were special in their own way yet, none of them particularly stand out.” She felt he was lying just to be nice but decided to dismiss it.

“Huh. So, when you’re having sex, are you more dominant, or would you rather your partner take charge?”

“Which do you prefer?”

“Personally? I prefer to be dominated.” His brows shot up in amused interest. “There’s just something about having someone else being in control of my pleasure that very greatly turns me on. Having someone be attentive enough to work me into a sexual frenzy, to have someone using all of their strength and willpower just to please me while simultaneously chasing their own ecstasy.” she pulled in a deep breath then bit her lip as she rolled her eyes. “It’s something I’ve always longed for but never received.” She ended her speech, her tone saddened by her longing for a lover that could fulfill her needs.

“So, you've never been completely satisfied?" He questioned.

"No. There was always something missing, something left to be desired,” she continued "All the men I've slept with only wanted to get themselves off, they didn't really care about whether or not I finished too."

"That's horrible. I’m so sorry," he said apologetically, "A woman should be cared for, cherished, worshipped. She should be made to believe that every aspect of her is complete perfection. That she is perfection."

"Pretty words," she said dubiously. Years of failed relationships have hardened her to any hope that things could be better or that anyone could give her what she needed.

"I'd be more than willing to show you what I mean,” he offered.

"What?"

"You heard me." He gave her his most panty-dropping smirk turning the seduction on full.

She felt her arousal pool between her legs dampening her panties. Her breathing sped up slightly as a rush of warmth arose within her casting a reddening glow upon her cheeks. 

"I-I think we should take a break." She quickly got up from her seat huffing with incredulity as soon as her back was turned and walked over to the sink.

She fanned herself, a vain attempt to cool the heat that flushed through her body at his suggestion. Her insecurities surging through her mind scaring her from going further. She was reminded of the outcomes of every other time she slept with someone soon after meeting them. How easily she got attached to them, how easily she got her heart broken by them.

She didn't hear when he got up from his seat and walked up behind her. As she braced herself against the sink she could feel his large imposing form behind her. He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body but he wasn't close enough to have his body against hers. He gave her space as if he wasn’t certain if she was going to accept his advances or not despite their flirtatious conversation earlier.

Ever the gentleman.

"May I?" he whispered in her ear. She stood up straight and leaned back into his wide chest as a sign of her consent. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer resting his chin on the top of her head. “Is everything alright? I’m sorry if I went too far. It wasn’t my intention.”

“No, it’s not that. Some of your answers just really got me thinking and kind of hit home a bit.” She lifted her hands and ran her fingertips over the coarse dark hair upon his forearms.

“Talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

"It's just, I don't have the greatest track record with men. I mean I've only been with 4 men in my entire life but they weren't really the greatest...in any aspect." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I have some pretty poor taste in men."

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I can't count the number of partners I've had on one hand like you but I like to believe I'm a good person."

"You are, you're amazing!" she exclaimed moving her hands up to his face to hone the point in before sliding her hands down to his chest. "I just have a hard time not putting my emotions into sex and end up getting attached. And as much as I want to sleep with you, and I mean I seriously want to, I don’t think I can afford to get attached to you.” She looked down at their feet with her admission.

She continued, “I have essentially a cargo ship of baggage and I respect you too much to involve you in it.”

He gently gripped her chin tilting her face up to his.

“I will always be a huge fan Henry,” she began, “I completely understand if I have ruined the mood and turned you off of me or-” he pressed his finger to her lips effectively cutting off her babbling.

"Stop talking,” he commanded, “I can’t stop you from getting attached nor can I promise that things will be different with me, but what I can guarantee is that you will leave here very satisfied," he stated with a confident smirk. She bit her bottom lip in response.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," he growled. He lifted her and placed her on the countertop then slid himself between her thighs placing his hands on her hips. "Now, do you have any more questions in that beautiful head of yours?"

She contemplated for a moment. There were many, many more questions that she wanted to ask him but didn’t want to dim the mood. So she threw caution to the wind and just went for it.

“How big are you?” she asked, cocking her head to the side and running her tongue over her canine in a cheeky little smile. She hooked her legs around his hips pulling him in a bit closer. 

“I, uh, I don’t know,” he answered looking away in slight embarrassment.

“Bullshit! You’re a man, and I know for a fact that the only thing men know 100 percent about themselves is how big their dick is.” He threw his head back as he laughed out loud. 

“Touché. Well, the last time I checked I was,” he looked off to the side and took a deep breath “roughly 27 centimeters.” he mumbled trailing off tilting his head down and looking up at her under his eyelashes. 

“Translating that to American, that’s about ten and a half inches, holy shit!” She laughed in disbelief putting her hand over her mouth. He chuckled playfully.

“Yeah. Think you can handle that?” He leaned down and began placing kisses against her neck.

“I will definitely try.” She moaned into his ear wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Then I believe this interview is over.” 

He captured her mouth with his own as his hands traveled beneath her shirt and up her torso to cup her breasts. He massaged the soft flesh in his large palms, each mound fitting perfectly in his hands. He rolled her nipple between his ring and middle fingers gently pinching the hardening buds. He swallowed each of her moans the moment they tried to leave her lips. 

She ran her fingers through his hair before cradling the back of his head bringing him impossibly closer to her deepening their kiss. She tightened her legs around his waist pulling him in flush against her center. She could feel his hardening length as he began rutting against her inducing a moan to escape her mouth.

As if something snapped within them their movements suddenly felt rushed. Shirts were being flung all over the kitchen, hands were roaming over every available surface of skin, lips were slamming against each other in a battle of willpower. Despite it all they needed more, they needed to be closer, they craved it. 

In one swift motion, Henry lifted Kyra off of the counter and made his way to his bedroom. Once he entered the room he took a glance at the bed seeing his canine companion lounging on the pillows.

"Kal, out!" He ordered the pup who quickly bounded off of the bed and out into the hallway.

He slammed the door shut with his foot reattaching his lips to her own. The moment his knees came in contact with the comforter he pulled her off of him and tossed her into the center of the bed. He made quick work of his jeans and underwear tossing them to the other side of the room.

Kyra sat up on her elbows just in time to see his large member spring free and bounce above his thighs. The sight was enough to send a new wave of arousal straight down to her still clothed vagina.

He was an absolute specimen standing fully nude in front of her. Every inch of him was sheer perfection, from his head to his toes, every muscle every hair was placed on him so perfectly it was as if he were a sent from the Heavens. Her breath hitched in her throat as her gaze returned to his length. The sheer size of him alone sent shivers down her spine with anticipation causing her thighs to part involuntarily signaling to him her readiness.

"Now I am 100% sure you're actually big," she jested as he began stalking towards her.

"Was there ever any doubt?" He reached her on the bed and began to pull her jeggings and her panties down her thighs.

"Only 1%," she giggled as he huffed and snatched the fabric completely off of her body.

As if her body knew what she was in for her legs spread wide open exposing her drenched sex to him. She heard him growl and watched him lick his lips as he closed in on her like a leopard hunting a gazelle. She shimmied back a bit to give him more space on the bed. He settled on his belly between her thighs, never breaking eye contact as he held his face just above her mound and hooked his arms underneath her thighs.

Henry smiled wickedly before gently running the flat of his tongue up over her folds causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. She just knew this was gonna be good. He wrapped his arms around her legs until he reached her lips delicately spreading them open to fully display her to him. He licked his lips once again before fully diving in.

Kyra sighed as she felt the tip of his tongue tenderly circle her clit coaxing her pearl to present herself to him. He placed the softest kiss to her nub effectively applying just the right amount of suction to make her lie flat on the bed getting in a more comfortable position to properly enjoy what he was doing to her. Henry began alternating between sucking and circling her clit before adding a bit more pressure.

She reached her hand out to run her fingers through his hair validating his efforts. Her walls clenched around nothing each time he suckled on her nub and her moans began to increase in volume. She felt him smirk against her opening before he began rapidly flicking his tongue against her.

She gasped aloud at the sudden change but welcomed it none-the-less. Her legs twitched beneath his forearms with each brush of his tongue as he continued at his brisk pace. Her moans continued to grow louder as she gripped at his roots.

"Mmm...Henry," she called out softly.

Her hips bucked beneath his face as he continued his sweet assault on her clit. He steeled his arms to keep her in place making her moan out louder cursing this man and his skill. Once she was effectively panting beneath him he switched it up again by essentially slurping on her clit. He combined sucking and rapidly flicking his tongue against her causing obscene sounds to be heard as he continued to ravish her pussy.

With each passing second, her moans grew louder and louder increasing in pitch as well indicating her impending orgasm. It was motivation enough for him as he did not stop, locking her lower half in place with his large powerful arms. After a few more seconds he slid one of his arms down and ran two of his fingers across her opening coating the tips in her juices before plunging them deep within her cavern.

"Oh, fuck!" She cried out at the intrusion.

He groaned as her tight walls clenched against his fingers sending even more vibrations through her body. She was so close her toes began to curl and her breathing grew even more labored with each pump of his fingers.

"Fuck! Henry! Yes!" She didn't stand a chance the moment he twisted his wrist.

Almost immediately after he curled his fingers upwards caressing the extra sensitive spot within her she saw stars. She was consumed with the feeling of her orgasm washing over her entire being. Henry slowed his pace, lessening the pressure of his tongue on her sensitive bud but not releasing her fully as to let her ride out her orgasm. He removed his fingers, licking up and down her folds drinking in her essence sighing and groaning at her taste.

He wiped her juices off of his face as he sat up and leaned back on his legs.

“You’re a squirter?” he queried with a smirk. 

She snapped her body into a sitting position seeing the wet spot between her legs. She dropped back down on the bed and burst into a fit of giggles. She was so distracted by the mind-blowing orgasm that she didn’t even feel the liquid flowing from her body. No one had ever made her cum just from eating her out before so her incredulity at his astonishing talents spurred her laughter on.

"Oh my god! I didn't even notice I did that!” She muttered through her snickers. “No one has ever made me cum from eating me alone. You, sir, are too good with that mouth."

Henry sat up a little straighter, smirk widening at the praise. She could see the cockiness setting in.

“That’s not all I’m good with,” he replied.

He dropped his torso down against hers planting his hands down on either side of her face so as to not place all of his weight upon her. She released a small yip at the sudden closeness of his face before he captured her lips with his own. Soon after she felt his hand slip between their bodies to grip his member to rub the tip up and down her folds. Just as he positioned himself to enter her she placed her hand upon his chest and pushed successfully flipping him onto his back.

He looked over at her quizzically wondering what she had planned. She only smirked and placed herself between his thick thighs.

“My turn,” she explained causing Henry to smile.

She ran her hands up his thighs before using one hand to grip the base of his cock. She positioned herself on her belly similar to the way he had ensuring that she would be comfortable.

Just as he did with her she looked him directly in the eyes as she dipped her head to slowly lick a trail from the base of his cock to the very tip where she left the lightest kiss. The small bead of precum attached itself to her upper lip causing her to instinctively slide out her tongue to lap up the moisture. His breath audibly hitched in his throat the moment her tongue touched the velvety skin.

He was positively massive, bigger than her head she was sure. She just barely was able to wrap her small hand around him as she slowly pumped him. It was perfectly proportioned to the perfect mushroom-shaped tip as well as the rest of his massive body. She fleetingly wondered if it too bulked up as he did. 

Running her tongue across her lips she smirked at his reaction. She parted her lips and engulfed the top of his length within the wet cavern of her mouth. She clenched her thighs together at the sound of his groan and the elongated expletive that escaped him. She applied a gentle suction as she ran her tongue around the head of his penis. She bobbed her head taking him as far in as she could, committing his flavor and texture to memory. Inhaling deeply through her nose she stuck her tongue out and took all 10 and a half inches down her throat.

“FUCK!” he cried out.

She felt his shaft twitch in her throat as she held it there for a few moments before releasing him with a gasp. Suddenly voracious, she engulfed him once again needing to feel him stretching her throat once more. She bobbed her head up and down fighting her gag reflex as his length expanded her throat muscles. She began salivating heavily, the liquid began to drip down to his balls.

“Yes, haah. Shit, love. ...feels so fucking good,” he panted out, running his fingers through her curls.

She pulled him free of her mouth panting with a smile on her face. Her hand continued to slowly pump him as she caught her breath.

“Fuck you’re amazing,” he praised.

“And I’m just getting started.”

“Oh god!” he smiled, throwing his arms over his head.

She readjusted her body before dipping her head back down and taking him into her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down his length running her tongue along the underside and sucking hard enough to make his muscles clench underneath her. She gently twisted her hand around the part of his cock that she couldn’t reach with her mouth. With her other hand, she cradled his balls massaging them with the tips of her fingers.

The sounds that he was emitting were positively sinful. Her pussy was aching with the need to have him inside her but she needed to make him cum first. She needed to know how he tasted.

“Ahh, haah, fuck! You’re gonna make me cum if you keep this up!” She only grunted in response but didn’t let up.

He put his hand on the back of her head and gripped tightly at the roots resulting in a moan rumbling in her throat and around his cock. She could tell that he was getting close by the sounds and the sheer number of expletives coming out of his mouth.

“Haah, fuck baby!” he cried out, “O-oh shit I’m gonna cum!”

He gripped even tighter to her hair pushing her head down a little further. She caught on quickly sticking her tongue out and taking him all the way in. Almost immediately after his tip returned to the tight grotto she felt the thick hot ropes of his cum shoot out down her throat. She swallowed every drop feeling his member twitch and hearing him gasp at her contracting muscles.

Sitting up she slowly released him and watched his softening erection fall against his lower abdomen. She raised her hand to her mouth wiping up the small amount of cum that escaped before licking it off of her finger in the sexiest way that she could muster. Neither took their eyes off the other as he lay there panting and she with a satisfied smirk on her face.

He raised his hand and curled his fingers upwards, “Come here.”

Like a lynx, she slinked up towards his head placing her hands on either side of his face and straddling his hips. He caressed her cheek looking her deep in the eyes before bringing her lips to his. Their essences still coating their tongues intermingling within their mouths. He began to run his hands all over her body as she began to grind her core against his length effectively enabling it to stiffen once again.

She reached between them and lifted his member with her fingertips. She rubbed the tip against her folds lubricating it before embedding the entirety of his length within her in one agonizingly slow movement.

They groaned in unison the feeling of absolute pleasure washing over them arising from where they connected. She braced herself by placing her hands upon his chest as she took him to the hilt completely bottoming out.

She closed her eyes cursing under her breath at the size of him. Her walls fluttered around him making him grip his fingertips deep into the soft flesh of her ass. She was amazed by just how much larger he felt inside of her and whimpered by how full he made her feel.

“Okay?” he asked

She nodded rapidly taking a deep breath before she started rolling her hips against his. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he groaned under his breath. He was stretching her so wide and filling her to the brim that she was panting with every movement. Soon after she slowly lifted her hips pulling him out slightly before sheathing him back in. They moaned in unison as she began to repeat the movement at a quicker pace.

“Oh, fuck,” she whispered feeling his length moving inside of her.

Fighting through the initial discomfort of him stretching her open she soon became overcome with pleasure increasing her pace as a result. He firmly gripped her hips anchoring himself as he clenched his glutes to push himself impossibly deeper.

"Ah!" Throwing her head back she cried out as his tip kissed her cervix.

She began panting even more heavily as the need to have more of him overtook her. She lifted her hips higher letting gravity pull her down on him harder. She dug her nails into his chest red marks soon forming on the ivory skin beneath his coarse dark curls.

He began moving his hips underneath her, meeting her thrust for thrust. The sounds of their moans and their skin slapping against one another was so arousing she felt another wave of her juices douse his length. Their movements were producing obscene squelching noises that spurred them both on.

Henry bent his knees planting his feet down on the bed before lifting her hips pulling himself out to the tip. He recaptured her lips before rapidly impaling her on his shaft. She gripped tighter onto his pecs bracing herself from being thrust forward as he relentlessly pounded into her.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuck! Henry!" She cried out as he repeatedly brushed against that oversensitive bundle of nerves deep within her cavern.

"Right there?" He panted, feeling her begin to clench around him.

"Yes! Don't fucking stop!"

He pounded into her driving her ever closer with every thrust. Her walls gripped tightly around his member as she came crashing down around him. She heard more than felt the liquid gushing from between her legs as her orgasm crashed over her in earnest. They both cried out in unison with the feeling of absolute euphoria consuming them. The sound of their skin slapping together was amplified by the growing pool of liquid at the base of his cock. Only when her grip began to lessen did he slow his speed, as if he wanted to milk every second.

She collapsed on his chest panting heavily. She was barely given a moment’s rest before she felt herself being thrown onto her back, her legs spread wide as Henry repositioned himself between the golden bronze limbs. He swiftly reinserted his dick inside her cavernous core throwing his head back and cursing at how much tighter she was.

He started at a steady pace plunging into her as deeply as he could. She could tell he was searching for it. The special button to completely dismantle her again.

He leaned down a bit bracing himself on his knuckles changing the angle of his thrusts. His eyes were shut and he was breathing hard through his nose, surely listening for the telltale rise in the octave of her moans. After a few frustrating thrusts, he lifted one of her legs placing it on his shoulder. Her breaths hitched in her throat as she felt him brush against her cervix once more.

"There?" She shook her head but cursed and moaned his name at how good he was making her feel.

His brows furrowed as he shifted his hips again digging even deeper. When there was no noticeable change to her voice he pulled her hips upwards changing the angle yet again.

He smiled when she squealed in response, “There it is.”

“Holy shit!” she gasped as he slammed into her harder massaging that sweet spot bringing her back up to the peak.

With every perfectly placed thrust, she felt her entire body begin to heat up. Her heart was hammering away in her chest, her breathing reduced to nothing more than shallow pants. Her moans continued to rise in pitch until she was a squealing mess.

"Come on love, cum for me," He panted, "Cum all over my cock." He growled feeling her walls begin to squeeze him again.

She closed her eyes tightly seeing stars behind her lids as she came down hard around him. Despite his thrusting, she could feel her body squeezing so tightly that she was pushing him from her.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he murmured.

She felt him pull out before slapping his length against her lips making her gushing essence spray all over their bodies. She knew they were making one hell of a mess on his bed but given her current state of euphoria, she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. The things he did to her, the way he made her body feel were just too good to care about anything else. She never wanted this feeling to end and lucky for her it wasn't over just yet.

Just as she was coming down from her high Henry hurriedly dropped his face to her cunt lapping up the remnants of her orgasm. Her hand shot to his hair and her trembling thighs clamped around his head as he slurped at her sex. It was too much but she didn't want him to stop.

"FUCK! HENRY!" she cried out. His only response was to shove his tongue inside of her as deeply as he could go before sucking down even harder on her over-sensitive nub.

"Fuck you taste good," He commented after he released her with a loud smack. "Turn over let me see that ass."

With shaky limbs, she didn't hesitate to obey. She flipped over as quickly as she could spreading her legs and placing her head down on the bed fully presenting herself to him. She shimmied her torso to look back at him and watch as he got into position.

He gripped and jiggled the soft flesh of her cheeks before bringing one of his hands down with a resounding smack. She cried out with a smile on her face spurring him to do the same to the other cheek.

Biting her bottom lip she looked at him with a challenge in her eye, "Harder."

Henry smiled mischievously lifting his hand in the air. She watched the muscles in his arm flex as he brought the appendage down even harder on her bottom.

"FUCK, YES!" She screamed. She felt his cock twitch against her mound at her cry.

"Kinky little thing aren't you?" He asked, still smiling before smacking her ass again.

"Yes, Daddy," she responded without thinking. Only when the word careened out of her mouth did it dawn on her exactly what she said.

Suddenly afraid, she snuck a glance at Henry to check his reaction. He looked at her a little shocked but his smile was still in place.

"Did you just call me 'Daddy'?"

"Yes," she whimpered out covering her rapidly heating face as shame filled her being.

Her Daddy kink was not something she wanted him to know about just yet. She figured he had enough people calling him Daddy that he probably wasn't too into it in the bedroom anyway. He reached down to pull her hand away from her face, his smile still prevalent.

"It's okay. I think I could get used to hearing you call me Daddy."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Now, where were we?"

She smiled turning to look at the headboard stretching her arms out and shaking her ass a little to tease him. Before she could even register it he brought his hand down hard against her cheek.

"Fuck," She gasped. Relishing in the sting his spanking left behind her pussy began to ache, begging for him to fill her again.

“Harder!” she shouted, making him smile.

She counted three alternating slaps on each side before another three simultaneously. Each time his hand came in contact with her skin she felt her sex grow wetter and wetter. She was sure she was leaking at this point if the liquid slowing trailing down her inner thigh was any indication.

"Please, Henry! Please fuck me!" She begged him rubbing her soaking folds against his shaft.

He groaned in response as he slapped his cock against the tight puckered ring of her asshole before bucking his hips running the length along the valley of her cheeks. He was teasing her she was sure. He wanted to hear her beg, to call him Daddy again. If her suspicions were right he was discovering a kink he didn't previously know he had. 

"Come on Daddy. I need your cock inside me."

"Yeah? You want my cock, Princess?" Suspicions confirmed.

"Yes, Daddy.” He teased the tip along her folds.

"Ask nicely," he commanded.

She smiled lifting her hips, "Please Daddy. Please shove your big fat cock deep inside my tight little pussy."

"Fucking hell!" He groaned before sinking himself deep inside of her. "You've got quite the dirty mouth young lady. I'm gonna have to punish you for that."

"Yeees!" she hissed as he sheathed himself within her "Spank me, Daddy. I've been such a bad, bad girl.” 

He groaned bringing his hand down on her rump as he forcefully thrust inside of her. 

"Mmm! Fuck yes, Daddy!" 

He repeated the action a few more times before roughly gripping her cheeks and slamming into her as hard as he could.

Her entire body was being thrust forward. Only Henry's large hands holding tightly to her hips were keeping her from completely tumbling over. He set a brutal pace, the sting from his skin slapping against hers was substitute enough from the spankings she was craving.

"HAH! Fuck Princess, you feel so FUCKING GOOD around my cock!" He praised.

"Ah, ah! Fuck yes, Daddy, right there! Pound my tight little pussy with your huge cock!" She squealed with delight as this position put him exactly where he needed to be to obliterate her once again. Based on his grunts and moans she could tell he could feel it too.

The pair were both crying out loudly, not caring one bit about how many of the neighbors heard. They were too consumed in their lust for one another and their need to find the sweet release and satisfaction they had been craving all night. All that mattered in this moment was each other.

Henry's thrusts began to grow erratic letting Kyra know that he was reaching his peak.

"You gonna cum for me Daddy?" She could hear his breathing speeding up.

"Fuck yes Princess," he kept plunging deep inside her.

"Yeah? You gonna cum all over my ass Daddy?" She looked up at him taking in the sight of him.

His body was covered in a thick sheen of sweat causing the coarse hairs to stick to his skin. His face flushed by the heat he was producing from the energy he was exuding. His mouth agape as he panted heavily. The muscles in his arms flexing each time he brought his hips against hers.

He shook his head in the negative, "Nuh-uh. I'm gonna cum in your tight little cunt."

"Yes, Daddy," she cooed. She could hear his voice taking on a possessive tone.

"This pussy is mine isn't it? I own this fucking cunt, huh?"

"Fuck yes, Daddy. Ah! T-this pussy is a-all yours. It's yours, baby! Cu-cum i-inside me, please! I need to feel y-you, ah, f-fill me up with your cum! Ahhh!"

He gripped her ass cheeks even harder and threw his head back crying out to the ceiling as he came, "HAH! HAH! UHH!"

"FUCK DADDY! Ahhhh!" Her whole body shook with the force of her simultaneous orgasm.

Continuing to thrust he emptied his sack within her womb causing her juices to splash against his torso. The feeling of pure euphoria washing over her body was so intense that her limbs felt like jelly and kept her from being able to hold herself up any longer. Henry kept himself sheathed inside of her as he thrust a few final times.

With one last thrust, Henry slumped over her exhausted form. Both of them panting heavily from the exertion. He placed gentle kisses on her shoulder, his cock pulsing as he expelled the last drops of his seed within her before pulling out and rolling over to the side. 

He groaned the moment his back touched the soaked sheets, "Right fucking mess we made, eh?"

She stretched her legs out from underneath her and rolled over onto her side feeling the cold wet sheets beneath her. Her lip curled into a snarl of disgust.

"Sorry."

"I'm not," he chuckled, reaching out to stroke his hand across her thigh.

She looked over at him to see the biggest shit-eating grin spread across his face. He lifted his hand, slowly waving his fingers in the air leaving his thumb pressed against his palm.

"Four," he panted, "I made you squirt four times, and I don't regret a fucking thing."

She looked up at the ceiling, a smile forming on her lips. That was honestly the best sex she had ever had and just like him, she didn't regret a thing. For the first time in her life, she knew what satisfaction felt like. She finally knew what it felt like to not have her anxiety breathing down her neck making her believe that there was something else, that there could be something better. In this moment she didn't care if she never saw him again she was just happy to be fully satiated for once.

“I’d like to revise my answer from before.” He requested.

“Which one?”

“Last time I had mind-blowing sex? Just now.”

Smiling triumphantly she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening to protect and watch over this man from anyone and anything that wishes to bring harm upon him. He was too precious and too perfect and she felt he would change the world just as he did hers.

"We should probably get cleaned up," she suggested. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod his head. "And change the sheets. I don't know about you but I don't want to keep laying in a wet spot, and this whole fucking bed is soaked."

"Oh yeah, probably soaked into the mattress by now. I'll need to get a new one," he answered with the grin still plastered onto his face.

With a grunt he rolled off the side of the bed, his knees buckling slightly underneath him. He gripped onto the bed to keep himself from falling.

"Woah! Little shaky there." He kicked out his legs shaking them until he felt stable before gesturing to the shower. “Shall we?”

She gave him a sheepish smile before quickly assessing her body. She could tell that she was nowhere near stable but attempted to get up anyway. As she suspected her legs buckled the moment she put any kind of weight on them. Thankfully Henry was close enough to catch her as she erupted in laughter.

"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Y-yeah,” she replied through her laughter.

She continued laughing until she felt Henry scoop her up from off the floor. She yipped in surprise and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck holding tight to the firm muscles. He carried her over to the ensuite placing her down in front of the shower. He kept his hands on her until she felt sturdy enough to stand on her own.

Once the water was warm enough they both stepped under the spray rinsing their bodies off before embracing one another. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist leaning down to place his forehead against hers in a surprisingly intimate gesture. 

"How do you feel?" He asked 

“Amazing,” she sighed.

“Good.”

“How do you feel?”

“Better than I have in a very long time.”

“I’m glad I could do that for you.” Tilting her head upwards she gently pressed her lips to his forehead then the tip of his nose finally landing on his lips.

Despite her knowing that this was a one-time thing she wanted him to know that this night was special to her and would always be special to her. That he would always be special to her. She could feel the strings of affection starting to attach themselves from her heart to him. She knew that she would be sad when she left knowing that she may never be with him like this again, knowing that she may never even see him again. So she made the most of what she had.

Reaching her arms up she wrapped them around his shoulders placing one hand on the back of his head pushing him closer effectively deepening their kiss. His grip on her hips tightened as he pulled their bodies closer. He slid one hand up towards her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb unknowingly wiping away the tears she tried so hard to rein in.

She definitely became attached to this man.

Henry ran his tongue against her lips silently requesting entrance. The moment she opened up for him she felt him start to push her back against the wall of the shower. His hands began to roam the length of her torso landing on her ass.

In one swift movement, he lifted her in the air and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. As he pinned her between his massive body and the wall she could feel his cock getting hard beneath her once again. She began kissing his neck licking, sucking, and biting the tender flesh letting him know she too was ready for another round.

****

After their shower, they made their way to his other bedroom. Based on the decor and the absolutely massive bed in the center of the room she assumed that it was his master bedroom. Makes sense that he wouldn’t want to destroy his own bed with his sexual conquests.

They snuggled in under the covers cuddling into one another. He lay on his back with one arm draped around her body running his fingers up and down the soft skin on her back and the other laying against his stomach. She was turned into him running her fingers through the coarse curls on his chest. His ministrations began to lull her into a calm state of consciousness but a thought popped into her brain before she could doze off. 

She looked up at Henry taking in the beautifully serene look on his face. His eyes were closed, his brows unfurrowed, a soft smile adorned his perfect lips. For a moment she forgot what she wanted to ask him and just stared at him taking in his features.

“You’re staring,” he commented. 

“Can you blame me?” she asked with a chuckle. She snuggled back into his chest smiling widely as she remembered the last question that she wanted to ask him.

“Henry, can I ask one last question?” she whispered.

"Sure," he answered after a beat.

"So does tomorrow work for you too?" He released a boisterous laugh that filled the room. It was so infectious that she could help but join him.

"Yes, tomorrow works for me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add that when I was writing a portion of this story (when he's searching for the squirt button) I got a sense of Deja Vu. It dawned on me that that part was reminding me of "There" by LadyVegeets. I had to re-read that fic to 1: be sure that I wasn't plagiarizing any of it and 2: because I love it so much. So intentional or not that portion of this story is inspired by that story. Either way, I hope you all like it. be sure to leave lots of comments and Kudos cause this took me over a month to write.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
